


Fun By The Pool

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Cobra Kai Fluff and Smut Series [6]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Enemas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Piss Play, Pool Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: What was supposed to just be a normal swim in Sam's pool soon turns into a kinky one.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Series: Cobra Kai Fluff and Smut Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094312
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Fun By The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Acethegreat for helping me out with this!  
> Do read the tag before going in, no hate please!

It was another normal weekend for Samantha LaRusso, her parents were on another monthly business trip while Anthony, her brother was staying with a friend. She has the house to herself again. Ever since that time when Miguel has to sneak into Sam’s house, Sam has always thought about inviting him over when the house is vacant and just go down on him like she always wanted, in the comfort of her own house and not in Johnny’s house, or the dojo, even though those places has its perks. Of course, Sam told her parents about Miguel, her boyfriend coming over, knowing the paranoid her father is. And after all the sexy kinks that Miguel and Sam had tried together, there was a couple more to check off the list, and Sam is intending on checking a couple this weekend.

“So… what you want to do?” asked Miguel as he laid on Sam’s bed. The boy had just arrived at Sam’s house and was immediately ushered into Sam’s room. “You wanna watch something?” asked Miguel casually. “Or just chat?”

“Seriously? We will be alone for the whole weekend and you just want to watch something and chat? Come on, we can do anything we want,” Sam said chucklingly.

“Well, what do you have planned then?” asked Miguel, getting up. “Want me to fuck you an entire day?” asked Miguel jokingly.

“Well, it is a tempting idea, but I have something planned, come follow me,” Sam said winking seductively at Miguel before getting up and heading outside. “Come follow me.”

“Alright then,” Miguel agreed smilingly as she followed Sam to the back of her house, going out the door towards her pool. “Where are we going?”

“I was thinking that we could have a swim?” asked Sam, gesturing towards the pool. “You never had the chance to swim in it since… well, you know my father,” Sam sighed smilingly.

“Well, you could have told me to bring a swimsuit over,” Miguel sighed smilingly. “Or at least buy me one.”

“Ah… who needs swimsuits when you can just swim naked?” asked Sam smirking at Miguel.

“Haha, you’re funny Sam,” Miguel chuckled before realizing that Sam was serious when he saw his girlfriend beginning to pull her shirt over her head.

“Hey… hey, wait, are you sure, we could get seen…” Miguel stopped Sam, yanking her shirt back in place, looking around worryingly.

“Don’t worry, I locked the front doors and gate, no one is getting in here without the keys,” Sam assured confidently. “Come on, Miguel, I thought Eagle Fang is all about being badass?” teased Sam as she stripped in front of Miguel. “Don’t be a pussy Miguel. You don’t have it,” Sam continually teased Miguel as she peeled off her clothes from her body. Taking off her shirt and sliding her pants down before moving to unclasp her bra. Miguel’s jaw dropped as Sam takes off her bra confidently.

“What? It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before,” Sam chuckled before noticing that look of concern on his boyfriend’s face. “Relax, I’ve done this before, alone of course. Point is, no one will see us, trust me,” Sam assured as she moved to slip her panties off her legs. Sam slipped her panties off her legs before tossing them aside and moving towards the pool, revealing her bare snatch for her boyfriend to see. Miguel just stood there, his mouth gaping in shock of how much risk there were taking right now. “Are you coming, Miguel?” Sam turned around, looking seductively at Miguel, purposely giving him a nice view for her body which Miguel thought was luxurious.

“Well, since you are already naked,” Miguel chuckled as he lifted off his top and dragged his pants and boxers down, revealing his cock, that was already hardening.

“Come on let’s get in,” Sam teased as she walked to the poolside, dipping her toes in as Miguel walked towards her. “Mmm~ you have a boner already?” asked Sam as she noticed that the shaft dangling between Miguel’s legs was hardening.

“Can’t blame me… my girlfriend is sexy,” Miguel shrugged smilingly as he walked towards Sam.

“Aw~” Sam mouthed. “Come here.” Sam pulled Miguel in for a deep and passionate kiss, their lips smacking together as Sam invaded Miguel’s unsuspecting mouth, sucking the air out of him, cradling her boyfriend as their naked skin touched and pressed against each other. Miguel felt his already hard shaft twitch from the being pressed between their bodies as Sam’s tits and nipples pressed on his chest as they kissed.

It was already a bad enough idea that he and Sam were stark naked, standing outside the house and by the pool. If Sam’s parents or anyone walked in and saw them, it would be a very awkward situation to explain. Despite all of that, Miguel had now forgotten about his fear of getting caught as he kissed back. Not noticing that they were literally on the edge of the pool as well as not noticing that Sam gave him a slight push into the waters.

Before Miguel could react, he was soon welcomed by the waters of the pool as he fell into it with a splash. Miguel managed to swim back up to the surface to see his girlfriend snickering at the prank she just pulled on him. Sam was squatting near the edge of the pool, watching as Miguel swam back up. “You alright?” asked Sam half-concerned and half amused.

“Wow Sam, way to introduce me to the waters,” Miguel said flatly, glaring at Sam, of course, he wasn’t actually mad, how could he?

“Miguel, don’t be mad, it was just a- Hey!” Sam was interrupted as her boyfriend clutched her hands and pulled her down into the waters as well. The splash wasn’t as big considering that Sam didn’t fall into the pool from the same height as Miguel. But the act did get both of them very wet.

“You jerk!” Sam scolded playfully as she got up from the waters, pushing Miguel who was laughing as well.

“Well? Not that funny when someone does it to you huh?” asked Miguel.

“Ah whatever, prude,” Sam teased splashing a bit of water on Miguel’s face.

“Oh, you want a water fight? Oh, you’re on,” Miguel challenged before returning a splash of water.

And like that, the teenagers spent a lot of time playing and swimming in the buff. The backyard was enveloped in sounds of the two teenagers laughs accompanied with the sounds of water rushing and splashing as they messed around. Sam and Miguel totally forgot about the fact that they were swimming in the pool, wearing nothing, and shouldn’t be so noisy just in case they attracted any attention.

“Hey Mig,” Sam called out quite a while of playing around. “I got a challenge for you.”

“Oh again? You want me to beat your ass with karate in the pool as well?” asked Miguel smirkingly.

“Hey, don’t get so cocky,” Sam reminded rolling her eyes. “Let’s see who can hold their breath the longest,” Sam challenged.

“Oh? That’s all?” asked Miguel, pretending to sound a bit disappointed.

“Hmm? You think you can hold your breath longer than me?” asked Sam challengingly.

“Well, I know I can,” Miguel said, smiling affirmingly.

“There you go being overconfident again,” Sam chuckled.

“What is that supposed to mean?” asked Miguel, lifting his eyebrow as he look at the girl.

“I’m saying that I can last longer than you,” Sam said confidently.

“Oh, well, let’s see,” Miguel chuckled.

“Oh yes we shall,” Sam agreed smiling. “Oh, did I forgot to mention that the loser has to do anything the winner wants.”

“Why do I have a feeling that you got something planned for me?” asked Miguel smiling sceptically.

“Maybe I do,” Sam winked, giving Miguel a naughty look.

“Alright then, let’s do it,” Miguel shrugged off and decided to take the challenge.

“In 3, 2, 1!” Sam said before going underwater together with Miguel.

And like that, Sam, and Miguel both closed their eyes and went underwater together, holding their breath, intending to outlast each other. As Sam held her breath underwater, a naughty thought came to her mind, she moved her free hand towards were Miguel is supposed to be. It didn’t took long for the girl to find her boyfriend, and immediately, he felt Miguel’s hardness, as firm as ever. Smirking internally, she grabbed the shaft and began to stroke his boyfriend’s manhood, her pace slow but her grasp tight, attempting to make him distracted.

Miguel couldn’t help but lose focus. “So, this is what Sam wants huh?” Miguel thought to himself as he let Sam continued to stroke his cock, confident that he will outlast her. But it wasn’t long that Miguel felt the pleasure growing and he was beginning to lose focus as Sam sped up her strokes quickly. He couldn’t take it much longer.

“Ah! Sam! That was literally cheating!” Miguel groaned jokingly after getting up from the waters, panting heavily, being masturbated while holding his own breath took a toll on him.

“Ah yes! I win!” Sam said triumphantly. “And no, it is not cheating,” Sam reasoned. “We didn’t say anything about not being allowed to touch the opponent.” Sam chuckled.

“Ah, fair enough,” Miguel sighed, raising his hands in defeat. “So, what do you want me to do princess?” asked Miguel casually.

“Aww~ Don’t be sad, you are actually going to like this,” Sam said as she held Miguel’s hands. “Follow me, Miguel,” Sam said.

“So, what do you want?” asked Miguel curious as they reached the side of the pool.

“You,” Sam said straightforwardly, eyeing Miguel while smiling seductively, pressing her ass against Miguel’s crotch.

“Here? What if the neighbours-” Miguel would be lying if he said he didn’t want this, but doing it outside, in Sam’s backyard and pool was just a risky idea.

“Don’t worry about the neighbours or anyone,” Sam urged. “I want you.” Sam pleaded needily as she rubbed her rear against Miguel’s hard cock underwater. “Please~”

“Ah, fuck it,” Miguel finally gave in, forgetting about whatever risk there may be, he grabbed Sam and pulled her close to him. “You want to get fucked, huh?” asked Miguel dominatingly.

“Oh yes, please,” Sam purred as Miguel slid his hands down towards her womanhood and began rubbing her clit. “Mm~ ffmm~ Yesss~” The girl moaned softly as Miguel worked his hands, rubbing her sensitive spots underwater.

“Why are you so frisky every time I come over?” asked Miguel chuckling.

“Can’t blame me, I got a hot boyfriend,” Sam flirted smirkingly as she swiftly turned around and pulled Miguel into another deep kiss as they moved. Soon Miguel was the one leaning against the edge of the pool. “Sit on the edge,” Sam whispered.

“Hmm?” Miguel responded out of curiosity as he wondered what his girlfriend is going to do while he did as Sam said and lifted himself up, now sitting on the edge of the pool, his legs still dipping into the pool waters, his cock standing tall in front of Sam.

“Mmm~ Little Miggy hard for me I see?” asked Sam, licking her lips, teasing Miguel by flicking his cock’s head.

“Urgh, Sam!” Miguel groaned annoyed. Sam did always like to tease him despite the fact that she was horny as well.

“Ah, patience Miguel,” Sam teased as she stuck out her tongue and slid it down Miguel’s shaft, licking it playfully.

“You know this is only happening because I let you tease me, right?” asked Miguel smiling, hinting at something.

“Oh, sure you are,” Sam responded cheekily before she continued to lick Miguel’s shaft’s head, licking at his frenulum, stimulating it with her tongue while making it slick with saliva.

“Fuck, Sam~” Miguel groaned as he placed his hand on Sam’s head, caressing her hair as she licked his hard shaft from the head to the base, sucking on her boyfriend’s jewels for a bit before continuing to lick. Soon, she pressed her lips against the head of Miguel’s cock, slowly taking his cock in her mouth, still intent on teasing his boyfriend.

Water ripples formed around Sam as she moved and took Miguel’s length into her mouth, slowly bobbing up and down, making sloppy sounds as she sucked her boyfriend’s length hungrily, stroking the lower half of his shaft with her hands. Very soon, Sam could feel Miguel’s manhood tensing up, he was about to cum.

“Fuck, Sam I’m gonna-” And right at that moment Sam stopped, getting up right as Miguel was on the edge of cumming, making Miguel groan in disappointment. “So, is that how this is going to be?” asked Miguel, looking at his girlfriend, who gave him a naughty wink.

“Wouldn’t you want to save it for my little tight hole?” teased Sam, knowing how much her boyfriend likes to fuck her in her ass as much as she likes to be fucked in her tight hole. “You love screwing up my asshole, don’t you?” asked Sam as she got up from the waters, planting a kiss on Miguel’s cheeks before he could respond.

“You’re that horny huh?” asked Miguel chuckling before realizing something. “Wait, Sam. Where are we doing this?” asked Miguel curiously. Surely, she would want to go inside for this, right?

“How about over there?” asked Sam smiling as she pointed behind Miguel, prompting the boy to turn around to see that she was pointing towards the pool chair.

“We’re doing this outside here?” asked Miguel surprised.

“What are you scared?” asked Sam teasing Miguel as she got out of the pool and got a started walking towards the pool chair, intentionally swaying her hips as she walked, giving Miguel a good view of her bare bottom.

“Ah fuck it,” Miguel muttered as he stood up and walked towards Sam, who was now getting on the pool chair on all-fours, her rear facing Miguel as she positioned her hands on the pool chair. Sam thought that Miguel was still in the pool, not knowing the fact that he was already behind her.

“Come on Miguel~ Don’t leave me wait- Ah~” Sam was interrupted as she felt her asscheeks forcibly spread and someone spit on her opening. Miguel soon buries his face between her asscheeks, his tongue delved into the girl’s tight and forbidden hole, licking, and lapping at it hungrily, knowing how much her girl loves it when he does that to her. “Mmm~”

“Oh yes~ Miguel~ You have gotten better~ Fuck~” Sam groaned, trying to be as quiet as possible despite letting out soft moans. “Mmm~ Come on Miguel, I know your dirty tongue can go in deeper than that,” Sam continued to tease as she shakes her ass a little, rubbing against her boyfriend’s face. Miguel was now fucking Sam with his tongue, thrusting his tongue inside Sam’s tight butthole while wetting her tight insides with his saliva. Sam couldn’t resist the urge to rub her own clit while supporting herself with her free hand as Miguel tonguefucked her ass. It took a while, but Miguel soon found the soft It didn’t take long for Sam to feel her release coming.

“Yes~ Fuck~ I’m going to~ Mmm~ “Sam bites her lips together as she refrained herself from moaning too loud as she orgasmed as well as a bit of something more. As Miguel felt Sam’s insides clenched around his tongue tightly, he felt something wet and warm hitting him. It didn’t take long for Miguel to realize that it was coming from Sam’s other hole.

“Sam!” Miguel groaned chuckling. “Really?” asked Miguel.

“Well, I can make you do anything I want, plus I don’t hear you complaining the last time we did it,” Sam chuckled as piss flowed out of her, drenching Miguel’s body, and parts of the pool chair with her golden fluids. “Mmm~ ah~” Sam mewled as she rubbed her pussy as she pissed while Miguel continued to go down on her ass.

Then, Sam felt as Miguel’s tongue left her tight hole. “Miguel?” asked Sam curiously.

“Tell me Sam, you were planning this weren’t you?” asked Miguel as he picked up the bottle of lube hiding conveniently at the foot of the pool chair.

“Maybe,” Sam chuckled as Miguel poured a bit of lube on his palm and rubbed his shaft with it.

“You are really insatiable, princess,” Miguel chuckled as he pressed his wet and slippery length against Sam’s asscrack, slowly delving in. “Mmm! So tight…” Miguel groaned and grunted as he pushed, feeling the girl’s insides grasping his shaft.

Sam let out a length moan as Miguel’s manhood penetrated her butthole, spreading it. “Oh yes~” Sam was reminded once more of why she liked being fucked in the ass so much as she felt Miguel’s cock push into her, pressing against her sensitive spots. “Mmm~ Yes, Miguel~ Fuckk me~”

“As you wish, princess,” Miguel said smiling as he drew his hips back, leaving the very tip of his hard member in Sam’s tightness. In a single powerful thrust, Miguel sent is entire length into the blonde’s tight hole, thrusting in all the way. Sam let out a loud howl of ecstasy as she felt the sudden feeling of her anus being filled. She momentarily forgot the fact that they were in her backyard. “Fuckkkk~ Ah! Miguel~” Sam mewled as she shuddered. “Mmm~ Fuck! You love this don’t you?” asked Miguel gruntingly. It didn’t take long for Miguel to start thrusting faster, beginning to fuck his girlfriend’s tight hole on the pool chair. Miguel could hear the chair creaking as he moved and thrusted his hips forward and backward, but he didn’t cared, too engrossed by the sensation of Sam’s tight hole clenching around his length as he thrusted.

Soon, more ecstasy came as Miguel began quickening and the pace of his thrusts, pounding his girlfriend’s ass roughly, giving Sam even more pleasure. Then Miguel grabbed both of Sam’s hands and pulled them backwards, penetrating her even deeper as he knelt on the pool chair, making the girl let out another blissful mewl of pleasure.

“Oh yes! I love this so much~” Sam moaned as Miguel continued to fuck her, pounding her deeper than ever before. “Faster~ Ah~ “Sam moaned drunkenly by the pleasure. Soon, Sam felt something coming, “Miguel~ I~ Ah!” Sam orgasmed right as Miguel’s shaft penetrated deep into her. “I’m coming~”

Miguel grunted as he felt Sam’s ass clenching tightly around her, seemingly attempting to milk his cock dry. “Fuck Sam I~ Argh~ Yes!” Miguel groaned as he cum and creamed Sam’s tight hole, shooting his warm spunk into Sam’s butthole. The two teens fell into a heap on the pool chair, staying connected as they breathed heavily.

“Mmm~ Miguel that was, ah~” Sam moaned as Miguel moved a little. “That was so… Wait… are you Mm!” Sam groaned as she felt her insides being filled with something warm. “Ah you seriously doing this?” Sam chuckled as she enjoyed the sensation for Miguel pissing into her asshole.

“What? You like anal and piss play, so I thought, why not both?” chuckled Miguel as he filled Sam.

“Mmm~ You’re lucky I cleaned my ass,” Sam chuckled. “Ah~ I feel so full,” Sam groaned as some fluid began to leak out.

Miguel gently pulled out, letting the golden fluid mixed with his spunk, spilling on the pool chair.

“Ah, fuckk~” Sam moaned as she expelled piss from her anus. It took a while for the flow to finally stop. Sam laid on the pool chair, panting.

“Want another load?” asked Miguel.

“You have another- Ah~” Sam turned around surprised right as Miguel began pissing on Sam, drenching her wet once more.

“So, you wanna take this inside?” asked Sam smirkingly once Miguel finished on her.

“You are still not satisfied?” asked Miguel smiling as Sam get’s up, piss flowing down her body.

“Oh, I’m,” Sam answered. “I want more, plus, we got all day,” Sam chuckled.

Miguel just smiled as Sam led him back into the house, knowing that they are in it for another long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Feel free to comment your thoughts and suggestions.  
> Writing prompts and pairing request are also welcome.  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 ,Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or my email: glerenshane12345@gmail.com


End file.
